Purpose Realized
by HateOnMeNowBiotch
Summary: Mckennah thought she'd have a clean break from Damon and mystic Falls. Fifty years is what she had told him. Too bad a certain blonde vampire has other things in mind. What will happen when Mckennah and Klaus return to Mystic Falls two years after they left? New Chapter March 10th
1. Prologue

Prologue

Two years later

Caroline sat with Elna in their booth at the grille and stared longingly at Damon Salvatore, who was playing pool with his brother Stefan in the corner. Obviously she never got over Damon and made her intentions known to him as often as she could. Elena was saying something but all she could hear was a buzzing sound.

" Hello? Earth to Caroline. " She said snapping her fingers in her face.

She turned her attention back to her friend and sighed. " Sorry. "

Elena looked over at the man she was staring at and rolled her eyes. " You know it's never gonna happen Care. Just feel lucky that you had him once. "

" It's not fair! " Caroline said stamping her foot under the table. " Mckennah left two years ago and he's been moping around town ever since. Why can't he just get over her already. "

She rolled her eyes again. " As long as they're binded together he'll never be over her. "

Carolines head shot back towards Damon. Of course! " Meaning that if we get a witch to unbind them he'll be free of her forever? "

" Please, like we know any witch besides Bonnie, who by the way, would never help us. " Elena said sipping her half and half.

A evil grin came upon Carolines face. " Just leave it all up to me. "

Elena didn't know when it happened, but Caroline went way off of the deep end. Maybe it was the vampirism, maybe it was her insane need to be the right choice. She wouldn't stop until Damon Salvatore was hers and believe it or not Elena didn't want to be apart of a plan that could possibly hurt her sister.

Excusing herself from the booth, Elena went to the rest room phone in hand. She never once called Mckennah and didn't even know if she had changed her number in the last two years. Pressing send she put the phone up to her ear and listened to the ringing.

" Hello? "

" Hey sis it's Elena. I know we haven't talked since you left but there's something you need to know. "


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one

Mckennah was staring at her suitcases that sat in the foyer of the huge palace like mansion that she shared with Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah. The past two years had been surprisingly uneventful for them in the french quarter. Klaus reconnected with his adopted son Marcel and Elijah fell in love with a blonde bartender named Cami. Rebekah, who wanted nothing more than to leave Mystic Falls, was actually missing it. Namely a certain blue eyed football player.

If she was really honest with herself she missed it too. Fifty years seemed like it would go by so quick now that she was a vampire but in truth the past two years were hell with out Damon.

She had nightmares three or four times a week and she couldn't stop them. Knowing that it was the bond and he most likely was having the same problems. There were many times she got up in the middle of the night and went to pack a bag. Every time she did though images of him and Caroline stopped her in her tracks.

All it took was a call from Elena to change her mind about the whole situation. It seemed that Caroline was more of a crazy stalker bitch than she had originally thought. The fact that she was still hell bent on getting Damon was the least of her problems. Elena told her that there may be a way to undo the bond that had all three of them in a choke hold. If that were true she would have some decisions to make.

She loves Damon don't get her wrong, but the bond went to the extreme and back. The selfish part of her never wanted the bond to be broken because then she knew that she was in love with them both. Damon showed her what was really important in life and Klaus had shown her stability that she had never had before. If the bond were broken she knew she'd have to choose and that killed her.

Either way she knew she couldn't run from her problems any more. Klaus walked down the front stairs with a frown on his face.

When Mckennah told him she was going back to Mystic Falls he went apeshit and killed ten people. She almost left for good but according to Rebekah that was the Klaus she spent over a thousand years with.

" He has a soft spot for you that I never thought was possible. My brother has never taken much stock in love, but some how that changed. " She had said.

Mckennah really wished the words were true. Part of her knew that the bond had a lot to do with him having a " soft spot " for her. She wasn't complaining, but there were a lot of pros and cons of breaking the bond.

Break it and have to choose between two people who had changed her life forever. Break it and risk Klaus going back to he really was. Break it and risk her heart being broken by Damon again. It was like a scale going back and forth in her mind.

At first Klaus wanted to go with her but she insisted that he stay. He had a whole city of supernatural beings to govern over and she knew they needed him more than she did at the moment. Something told her he'd be making a " surprise " visit at some point.

When he got to the last step he vamp sped and kissed her senseless. No doubt in an effort to show her what she was leaving. " Are you sure you want to go back love? "

See? Mckennah smiled up at him. " I have to. You know how it is when females can't take a hint. I'll go and deal with Caroline and be back before you can find some one else to warm your bed. "

Klaus did not find her joke funny. He pulled her into a tight hug and sighed. " Like I could ever find another Mckennah Gilbert. "

PR

Stefan walked into the living room and rolled his eyes. Damon was laying on the floor in front of the fire place with several empty bottles of bourbon all around him.

" This is truly pathetic. " Stefan said picking up the trash that surrounded him.

Damon moaned and turned over. " Leave me to wallow alone brother. "

" I know you miss Mckennah- " Stefan said and Damon's face had a look of pure sadness to it. " she made her own decision and you have to find a way to live with that. "

The hung over vampire finally got to his feet and walked up to his little brother. " That's easy for you to say. The love of your life is here. " He said walking past him to find another bottle of bourbon.

" Take a shower man. You look and smell gross. " Stefan called after him.

Damon lifted his arm and sniffed. Yeah a shower was definitely in order. Then maybe he'll go get a drink at the grille. He hadn't slept in a week and had nothing better to do.

He never mentioned the nightmares to any one or the fact that drowning himself in bourbon was the only way to keep them at bay, when he did sleep that is.

He knew he could always just have the bond broken, but he knew he deserved everything he was going through. He also knew that there was a chance of him losing her forever too. The past two years were hell and everything that led up to her leaving swirled around in his head. He fucked up big time. After spending all of them years watching over her waiting for the day he could make her his and he goes and ruins it.

Vampire Barbie was thrilled when she found out that Mckennah had left Mystic Falls with Klaus. She was on the first thing smoking from her dad's house and has been doing everything in her power to get him to notice her. Too bad he never made the same mistake twice.

A/N Okay so I've decided the bond must be broken! Mckennah will have to choose one or the other... Soooo are you TeamDamon or TeamKlaus?


	3. Chapter two

A/N Okay so we all know I didn't follow the first season at all in with HGP, but I will be throwing in some things from the third season and maybe the fourth and have Elena turn.

Chapter two

When Mckennah made it to the boarding house she didn't know what she was going to walk into. The door was unlocked, like always, and she walked right in. Going into the living room she saw Stefan and Bonnie sitting in front of the fire place watching a black and white movie.

" Is no one going to welcome me back? " She asked.

Both of them took one look at her and shot up. She and Bonnie hugged I out and squealed like the women we are. Stefan hugged her like the brother figure he always was to her.

" It's good to see you. " He said.

Bonnie looked at my bags in the door way. " What brings you back Kennah? "

Mckennah sighed. " Apparently the ass kicking Caroline got from me didn't stick in her mind. "

" Look Kennah, Care has always been this way- " Bonnie started.

She wasn't trying to hear her defend the bitch. " So that means I should just accept the fact that she's plotting on me and Damon? "

Bonnie didn't have anything to say to that. " Exactly. I'll be taking my old room back. " She said grabbing her bags and going upstairs.

Passing Damon's room she sniffed and knew he had been gone a while. Opening her door she found that her room hadn't changed much. The bed had been made up when she left and the covers were bunched up and she could smell Damon's scent all over them.

She put her suitcases in the closet and hung her purse up after taking her cell out. Checking her messages, that were all from Klaus. Mostly telling her not to give into Damon's icy eyes. Okay so his words weren't quite as nice. Deciding not to wait for Damon to get here she headed to the Grille.

PR

Damon's POV

Damon sat on his usual bar stool and downed his fifth glass of bourbon. He was so drunk already that he was leaned over the bar looking at the counter with hazy vision. After a few minutes there was a tap on his shoulder. Groaning he lifted his torso up and begrudgingly looked at the person that was interrupting his day drinking.

Of course it was Barbie vamp. Rolling his eyes he turned his attention back to his glass. " I told you not to breathe my air blondie what part of that didn't you understand? "

" Oh come on Damon look at yourself. You're spiraling. Mckennah left two years ago and she isn't coming back. You need to move on. " Came her annoying voice through his liquor filled mind.

He swatted his hand out in an attempt to get her to leave. When she didn't he sighed roughly. " God can't a vampire day drink in peace? " He asked downing the rest of his liquor and slamming the glass on the wooden counter.

" Seriously? You'd rather be alone than with some one who actually wants you? " She asked.

Not wanting to hear her shrill voice any longer he got up and went to leave. Just as he got his leather jacket on he saw the last person he expected walk through the doors. " Mckennah. "

She looked great. Her skin was tanned to perfection and she was wearing a sea foam romper with gold sandals on her pedicured feet. God how he missed her.

" She's not coming back Damon. " Caroline said with attitude.

He ignored her and walked up to the woman that had been plaguing his nightmares.

Mckennah's POV

She saw him the moment she entered the Grille. Of course Caroline was there as well. He looked to be leaving and stopped flat when he saw her.

" Mckennah. " He breathed in shock.

She could see the annoyed looked on Caroline's face. " She's not coming back Damon. "

He walked up to her with shock still all over his face. " I must be dreaming. " He told her, hesitantly touching her cheek with his hand.

Caroline turned in her direction and her eyes almost popped out. " Oh my god. " She said backing away from her line of sight.

Obviously she knew better than to stick around for another beating. Turning her attention back to him she took his hand and set it back at his side. " Nope not this time. How are you? " She asked awkwardly.

" Oh you know the woman I loved left me a heart broken mess. But hey, I did fuck up right? " He slurred.

Sighing she grabbed his hand again. " Come on Damon lets go home and sleep it off. "

" Are you going to be in bed with me? " He tried flirting but he was so drunk it had the opposite effect.

She shook her head. " Come on Casanova. " She said leading him out.

When she got Damon in his bed he fell right to sleep. Rolling her eyes she left him and went in search of Bonnie. If any one knew about the spell that was cast on she, Damon, and Klaus it would be her.

Going into the kitchen she found her making eggs. Mckennah scrunched her nose at the smell. Bonnie saw her come in and smiled.

" Wants some eggs? " She asked.

She pretended to gag. " I'm good. I actually have a favor to ask. "

" What's up? " She asked sitting down at the breakfast bar with her food.

Sighing she took a seat across from her. " Well the reason I really came back wasn't because of Caroline... Well kind of. Elena called me and said that Caroline was trying to find a way to break the bond Damon put on us. "

" Let me guess, she's gonna ask me to look into it? " She asked.

Mckennah knew that Bonnie would be reluctant. " Most likely. That's where the favor comes in. "

" Yeah yeah you don't want it broken. " She said waving her hand.

She shook her head. " Not exactly... " She let hang.

Bonnie looked up at her in shock. " What are you saying? "

" I'm saying I never wanted to be bound to any one Bon. I've been weighing the pros and cons of breaking the bond and I think it's the right thing to do for every one involved. "

She looked like she couldn't believe that Mckennah would want to break a bond that ensured that Damon was love sick over her and that made Klaus tame. " Are you sure you've really given this a lot of thought. If the bond is broken it could blow up in your face. "

Mckennah nodded. " I'm prepared top accept what come with it. For now I just need you to look through your grim and see if you find spells that deal with bonds. "

Bonnie wished that her grams was still among the living, she'd know exactly what they would need to break something like this. " I'll see what I can do. "

" Thank you, and please don't tell any one what we just talked about. I don't need Damon's drama. "


	4. Chapter three

Chapter three

Mckennah sat in the drawing room writing two letters. One for Damon and one for Klaus. When the time came she wouldn't be telling either of them that she was breaking the bond that had been holding them all hostage for the past two years.

She knew Klaus wouldn't have a problem with it, but Damon would most likely go on a rampage. Undoing the spell cast on them would mean risking losing her forever. It also meant choosing between dangerous and fun, and consistent and safe.

Bonnie walked in the drawing room with her huge grim bringing her out of her thoughts. " Okay so I've been looking through this and it mentions the specific spell that Damon had cast. "

" That's great! " Mckennah said excitedly. Bonnie gave a look. " It's not great? " She asked confused.

She shook her head. " It says the unlinking spell is in a different grim in our family's volumes. "

" Okay... " She said begging her to continue.

Bonnie sighed. " The particular grim belongs to my mom who left town when I was a kid. "

" Oh. " Mckennah said defeated.

She set the grim down. " Well I guess we were due for a reunion. How do you feel about asking the sheriff to help us find her? "

Bonnie had agreed that if Damon asked, she was there to help her find her mom. Nothing more, nothing less. Now all she hoped was for Elena to keep her trap shut.

So there they were in the kitchen at the boarding house searching through a pile of papers for Abby, Bonnie's mom.

" Los Alamitos? " Mckennah asked looking at the paper.

Bonnie shook her head. " Too old. "

" Honolulu? " She said hopefully.

She laughed. " I wish. How many of these are there? "

Mckennah showed her the huge stack of papers. " A lot. I asked the sheriff's office to pull up every single Abby Bennett in the country. "

" I know we haven't been able to really... Talk about what happened when I found out you were a vampire, but thank for helping me find her. I know we're doing it to break the bond but I might have never had the guts to do it alone. Thank you. "

She grabbed her hand and smiled. " All of that is water under the bridge Bonnie. I understand that you were in shock so no worries. I don't hold a grudge. "

" It's surreal. Having to track down a woman, who bailed on her own kid. " Bonnie said changing the subject.

Mckennah instantly felt bad for putting her through this. " If you don't want to see her we can find another way Bon. I don't want my problem to cause you the emotional pain that comes with seeing her again. "

" It was a Bennet spell that bound all of you together, that makes it a witch problem. So it does fall on me. I was bound to see my mother again sooner or later. "

Damon walked into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. " Sooner. Abby Bennett Wilson, Monroe, North Carolina. Born in Mystic Falls Hospital, graduated at Mystic Falls High... blah blah blah. " Damon hands Bonnie a paper. " A little compulsion helps speed up the research process. "

Bonnie took a look at the paperwork. " This is her. "

" Yep. Road trip. I call shotgun. " Damon said looking at Mckennah.

She shook her head. " Yeah-No. "

He wiggled his eyebrows. " Want me to hang out in the back with you? "

" You're not coming, Damon. " She said sighing.

There was a little hurt in his eyes at her words. " Why? I'm the one who found her. "

Now she felt bad. She pulled him into the living room so he wouldn't upset Bonnie. " Okay, Damon. Look. Bonnie hasn't seen her mom in over 15 years. We don't need your snarky commentary narrating the experience. "

PR

Mckennah and Bonnie woke up bright and early to drive down to her moms. They had been going a few hours when she started getting nervous about seeing her.

" I just can't believe that I'm actually going to see her. Or meet her. Sort of. Since I don't really remember her. " She said.

Mckennah nodded. " I didn't stay around long enough to really know why she did what she did. You never really spoke about her. "

" What's to say? She left, never wrote, never called. Not even when my Grams died. Could we talk about you and Damon instead? " Bonnie asked keeping her eyes on the road.

She knew she's have to talk about it at some point. " I didn't come back to forgive him. I came back because Caroline was plotting against us. I can talk to you about it because it's your family spell. If me or Damon dies then all of us die. Our lives are bound to each other. She doesn't know that and I'll be damned if I'm taken out by the likes of her. "

She looked at Mckennah with a smirk. " Don't you miss him? "

" It doesn't matter if I miss him. He said he knew he was in love with me before we even met. If he really loves me why would he screw her? " She asked.

Bonnie didn't have anything to say to that. Just as well since her phone started ringing. " Oh... It's Stefan. I told him I'd call him as soon as I got the address. " She said answering and putting him on speaker phone.

" Where are you guys? "

She grinned stupidly at hearing his voice. Mckennah smiled to herself. The both deserved to be happy.

" We're about twenty minutes away. " She told him.

" I really wish you guys would have let me come. " He said with worry in his voice.

" Don't worry Stefan I'm here and I wont let anything happen to her. " She said hoping to calm his nerves.

" I'm worried about both of you. Lets be honest no one really knows Abby and there's no telling how strong her magic is. "

Mckennah knew he had a point. " We'll tread lightly I promise. "

They pulled up to a charming cottage like house that had beautiful flowers everywhere. Getting out they went up to the door and rang the bell. Mckennah knew Bonnie was nervous and she had every right to be.

" Hey there! " Came a deep voice.

They both jumped and looked over to the step to see a boy not too much older than they were. " We're looking for Abby Wilson. "

" She's not home. " He told them. " Is there anything I can do for you? "

Bonnie looked like she was in flight mode. " No that's okay we'll come back. "

Mckennah pulled her back and gave her a face. The boy looked at her and rubbed his chin. When he saw how they were looking at him he held his hands up.

" I'm sorry you just look really familiar. " He said.

Bonnie swayed a little. " Umm Abby's my mom. "

He looked shocked. " Oh. " He said and for a second he was silent. " Well I'm Jamie. " He said introducing himself.

He invited them in and offered them something to drink. They both refused since they told Stefan they'd tread lightly.

" Are you guys sure you don't want anything? We have fresh oj, coconut water, some mango guava something or other... " He said looking in the fridge.

Bonnie shook her head. " No we're good. "

" Cool. " He said.

" So are we like, related or something? ' Bonnie asked.

He laughed. " Oh nah. Abby's not my mom. She dated my old man back in the day. He was kind of a dead beat so when they broke up she took me in. "

Ouch. Mckennah felt so bad for Bonnie.

" She put me through school and didn't freak out when I totaled her car... Twice. " He said with some embarrassment.

Bonnie giggled a little. " She sounds... Great. "

The door opened and a woman called out. " Jamie? Whose car is out front? "

And there she was. Abby Bennet. Her eyes went straight to Bonnie.

" It's mine. " She said shakily standing up. " I'm Bonnie. "


	5. Chapter four

A/N Hey guys sorry for the wait.

Chapter four

The older woman looked to be in shock. " Hi. "

" Jamie did you offer them any thing? Food has always been my go to ice breaker. " She said going off into the kitchen.

Bonnie looked around at the pictures of Abby and Jamie over the years with a sad look on her face. " I guess I just had it in my mind that she didn't want to leave me, let alone raise some one else's kid. "

" I know. I'm sorry Bon. " Mckennah said trying to soothe her friend.

She looked at her and nodded. " We just need the grim and then we can leave. "

Abby came back in the dining room with some finger sandwiches. " So how was the drive here? " She asked trying to make small talk.

" It was fine. This really isn't a social call though. We came because we need your help. " Bonnie told her.

Abby sighed. " I'll do what I can. "

Mckennah hummed. " Well two years ago I was turned by a man that had been following me since I was young. Another vampire came into town claiming that he had been searching for me for centuries. "

Abby looked alarmed at just the beginning of the story. We hadn't even gotten to the craziness yet.

" Damon, my sire, got jealous and had a witch from your blood line bind us together. This specific spell bound all who bore witness to it and Nik, the other vampire was there so it bound all three of us. If I die they die, if one of them dies I die. " She finished.

Abby shook her head. " And you need me to help break the spell? I'm sorry I used all the magic I had to trap an old vampire after he went after my best friend Miranda's daughter. "

" Elena. " Mckennah said. " She's my sister. And the vampire you trapped was Mikael the vampire hunting vampire. He's dead. Nik killed him. "

Bonnie nodded. " We don't need your magic. We need your grim. The spell we need is in it. "

The older witch got up and went to the safe in the corner. Opening it she pulled out an old book and handed it to Bonnie. " Here. I have no use for it so keep it. "

Bonnie took it and began pouring over the contents. " Found it. Come on Kennah. " She said heading for the door.

" Bonnie wait! " Abby cried out.

Mckennah patted her on the back. " Talk to her I'll be right outside. "

Once the fresh air hit her face she sighed. They had the spell but she was still unsure if she wanted to do it. Taking her cell out of her pocket she looked at her screen saver. It was a groupie of her, Nik, Rebekah, and Elijah. Smiling she knew that they were her family now no matter what choice she made.

Just as she was about to put the cell back in her pocket it started ringing and Rebekah's face popped up.

" Hey sis. " She answered.

Please tell me you have subdued the blonde vampire so you can come home. I miss you.

" Not yet I only saw her briefly at the grille. I was too occupied with getting Damon's drunk self back to the boarding house. "

Please don't tell me you gave in to him.

" Do you really think that little of me? Of course I didn't. " Mckennah said defensively.

I was just checking. Nik would lose it if you had.

" Speaking of him, how's he doing? "

He's brooding like he has been since you left.

Her words made Mckennah miss him even more. " Yeah I miss him too. Hopefully all of this will be over soon and then things can get back to normal. "

Or as normal as it can get for us supernatural's.

" Right. Listen I'll call you at some point tomorrow and please keep an eye on him for me. "

Okay but please hurry. I wouldn't put it past him to go to Mystic Falls and bring you back kicking and screaming.

Neither would Mckennah. " Okay I'll talk to you later sis. " She said hanging up just as Bonnie stepped out on the porch.

" Lets go home. " She said sadly.

The new moon was three weeks away so that meant that Mckennah would be stuck in Mystic Falls for the time being. Which was a good thing since she and Elena were now prime suspects in the murder of one of the council members. I know she didn't do it and I didn't do it, but they still don't know who did.

Mckennah was currently sitting on her bed going over a copy of the spell that would unbind her from Nik and Damon. Bonnie had most of what was needed. They were taking a trip that weekend to find a rare poppy which was the last ingredient.

There was a knock on her door making her look up. Damon stood in the door way and looked at her with those beautiful icy blue eyes. It was getting harder and harder to resist him when he looked at her like that.

" You hungry? " He asked.

She folded the page up and put it in her pocket. " Yeah I was about to go to the grille. " She said standing up.

He came in the room and stood right in front of her. " I was thinking we could do better than the grille. Maybe something a little more fancy? "

Oh god. If he thought that wining and dining her would get her back he was sorely mistaken. Nik indulged her enough as it was. " I don't know... "

" Just as friends. I promise. " He said quickly.

She wanted to say no, but the look in his eyes told her that he was really trying. " Fine. "

His cocky grin almost made her punch him. " Wear something sexy. " He said sauntering out of her room.

" Just as friends huh? " She called after him.

The place he took her too was in the next town over. It was pretty fancy so the black silk dress she picked was perfect. Damon pulled out her chair like a gentleman and then seated himself across from her. Their food came a little bit later and they dug in.

" So how have you been? " He asked.

She rolled her eyes. " I've been great. New Orleans suits me. "

" And him? " He asked with a bite in his tone.

" He's fine. He wasn't thrilled that I came back to help Bonnie but other than that things are great on that front. " She told him. No reason to tell him anything about Caroline.

Damon growled lowly. " So he hasn't shown his true colors yet? "

Mckennah felt fire run through her veins. " The only true colors that were shown to me were yours. Nik has done nothing but take care of me the right way. "

He grumbled a little.

" Honestly Damon can't you just let it go? You fucked up and Nik had nothing to do with it. You're accountable for that. " She said as she put her napkin in her empty plate.

Mckennah got up and made her way to the entrance. Before she could even get to the parking lot her world went black.

She woke up cold and damp. Opening her eyes she took a look at her surroundings. She expected to be in the cell of the boarding house, but no. She was chained up in the Lockwood cellar. Damon wouldn't have done this since he was trying to get her back and she didn't have any enemies except for...


	6. Chapter five

Chapter five

" I see you like your restraints. I wouldn't move too much those chains were melded and mixed with vervain. The more you struggle the more weak you get. " Came Caroline's voice from the stair way.

Mckennah weakly lifted her head up to glare at the bitch. "Fuck you. "

" You know, I wouldn't have had to do this if you had just stayed in New Orleans and left me and Damon alone. Now I'll have to get rid of you the other way. " Caroline said with a crazy look in her eyes.

She really didn't want to expose their secret but it might be the only way out of this. " If you're thinking about killing me to get Damon think again. If I die then he dies. The bond he had put on us ensured that. "

" Do you honestly think that I'd kill you before breaking that stupid bond? No. You'll be kept here until I break it and then you will die. Not a second sooner. " She said before leaving Mckennah alone with her thoughts.

" Finally! " She growled and snapped the chains around her wrists.

If Caroline was any kind of smart she would have anticipated that Mckennah had been ingesting vervain every day for two years. It no longer had an effect on her. She waited fifteen minutes before making a break for it. Running right into Tyler.

" Tyler! What are you doing here? " Mckennah asked.

He looked at her torn clothes. " I thought I heard some one out here. The better question is what happened to you? "

" It seems that Caroline has gone off the deep end. " She answered before leaving him there confused.

Mckennah was laying long ways across her bed while face timing Klaus.

You told me that you were going to take care of the blonde vampire and come right back. It has been weeks love.

" I'm sorry but she has picked up some tricks and I can't find her. It really pisses me off too because I'd love to get a hold of her after what she pulled in the Lockwood cellar. " She told him. " I miss you. "

As I do you love. I'm going to meet Marcel at the karaoke bar. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

" Okay have fun. I love you. " She told him.

His eyes bore into her soul as they always did when she says those three words. He never said the words out loud, but the way he looked told her that he feels the same. After they hung up Bonnie came bounding in her room.

" Mckennah we have a problem. " She said.

Sitting up she saw the worried look on Bonnie's face. " What? "

Bonnie set the grim they got from Abby the week before. " You said you weren't going to tell them about breaking the bond but you might have to. When the spell was casted all three of you were there. It can't work this time unless the three of you come together again. "

Mckennah sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Getting up she made her way to the dresser drawer that she put the letters she wrote. She'd have to write new ones. This information put a big dent in her plans. She'd have to choose much sooner than she thought. In order for this to work she'd have to tell one of them what was happening and trick the other one.

" This just got even more complicated. " She said looking at Bonnie.

The witch nodded. " Are you going to the founders ball? " She asked changing the subject.

Mckennah completely forgot. She had promised Jeremy that she'd go as his date. " I have to get a dress. " She hadn't expected to need a ball gown when she had packed.

" Ronin's is having a sale I'm sure you could find something there. " Bonnie told her.

Mckennah shook her head. " It's not the dress I'm really worried about. The Gilbert's were founders and so were the Salvatore's. Meaning Damon will be there in a tux and it will be ten times harder to resist his charms. "

Bonnie looked at her sadly. " When you first came to Mystic Falls you were all about Damon... I know he slept with Caroline, but every one makes mistakes. Do you know that before you came back he wouldn't eat or sleep? I don't want to make you feel bad but you have a major decision to make and you can't let Damon's indiscretion two years ago potentially cause you to choose the wrong man. " Bonnie said defending Damon.

Mckennah knew she was right, but at that moment she didn't want to hear any of it. " I think I'm gonna go dress shopping alone and think about what you said. "

As she looked through the racks at Ronin's Mckennah was even more conflicted than before. And to top it all off all of the dresses there were ghastly. Okay, so maybe living with the original family had rubbed off on her in terms of taste.

" If I can't find a dress I'm not going. " She muttered to herself.

" I don't know why you're entertaining this rubbish. " Came a feminine accented voice.

Turning around she saw Rebekah. Pulling her in for a hug Mckennah felt ten times better. " I missed you! "

" Missed me so much that you never call? " She asked with a pout.

Mckennah looked guilty. " Sorry I've been busy with things here. Plus your brother hasn't been answering his phone so I figured you were all mad at me. "

" The only way we'd be mad at you is if you were gallivanting with that Salvatore idiot. " Rebekah said with a twisted face.

Mckennah laughed. " I actually haven't seen him in a few days. Once he realized I wasn't back for him he stayed away and sulked. "

" Serves him right. You deserve better than what he gave you. Come on I have a dress from seventeen fifty three that would suit you better than this rubbish. " She said dragging her out of the store.

The night of the ball Mckennah, Rebekah, and Bonnie got ready at the boarding house. After Bonnie left with Stefan leaving the other two to drive together.

" I'm so glad you're here. I need some one to help me not fall for Damon's charming ways. " She said as they pulled up.

Rebekah grinned. " I don't think you will have any problems with that. " She said pointing to the front of the car.

And there he stood with a wolfish grin on his face. Her heart melted. He wore an all white tux with a blood red bow tie that matched her centuries old gown. No doubt he and Rebekah planned this out.

" Hello love. Missed me? "


	7. Chapter six

Chapter six

Mckennah opened the car door and before she could get out he was there taking her hand. She hugged him tightly and kissed the side of his neck.

" I missed you. " She told him.

He grinned and tucked her arms in the crook of his. " You look absolutely ravishing. "

Matt came over and bowed to Rebekah before taking her arm as well. They entered the ball and went straight to the dance floor. Klaus held her tight in his embrace and looked down at her.

" So I see you and your sister have been exed out as murder suspects. " He threw out.

Mckennah looked down. She knew she should have told him. " I didn't want you to worry. "

" I don't worry about such things. I would have simply compelled the entire town and got you off. " He assured her.

She rolled her eyes. " Of course you would. " She said fidgeting. " I'm glad you're here. "

Okay so it wasn't actually a lie. She did miss him, but she also needed him here for the new moon.

" I thought you might need help with disposing of the blonde vampire. " He said grinning.

Before she could say anything else Damon came up to them. " May I step in? "

Klaus looked like he would murder him but stepped aside with one last glance at Mckennah. Damon took her waist and led her.

Staring up into those icy blue eyes was a constant reminder of everything she had been through with him. It also reminded her of how much she has grown in the two and a half years since she had met him. She had moved on and had a great life with a family that welcomed her in with open arms. He was still in Mystic Falls wallowing in a failed relationship.

Even knowing all of that she still couldn't help but feel for him. He was her first and he had shown her what living was really about. If it wasn't for him she'd have went through the last year of high school like normal. More than likely hating Elena and wishing that she was back in Michigan.

" Are you gonna say anything? " He asked.

She blinked and came back to the present. " Thank you. " She said fast.

He looked confused. " For what? "

" For turning me and fucking up so bad. I'd have never known how strong I was or how capable I am to get through anything life throws at me. " She said as the song finished. " I don't hate you Damon. " She said before leaving him on the dance floor.

Klaus' hotel room two days later

" So you're telling me that you lied about why you came here? " Klaus asked with a growl.

Mckennah froze. She finally made her choice. It was simple really. Especially after her epiphany at the founders ball. " No not really. I did come to put Caroline in check, but when I found out she was trying to break the curse I did some research on it. "

" And now you want to break the bond? " He asked looking like a puppy that had been kicked.

She nodded. " Of course I do. "

" And you choose him? " He asked in an angry tone.

She went up and wrapped her arms around his neck. " I choose you Nik. Damon was fun and dangerous. You have given me something I needed... Stability. " She said kissing his neck. " And dare I even go as far to say love? "

Her words shocked him. He had never been any ones first choice. The last words to come out of her mouth made him grin. " You have no idea. " He said before mauling her face.

Vamp speeding her to his king size bed he shredded her clothes. He was out of his and buried deep in her in seconds making her gasp.

" Nik yes! " She groaned.

His hips were steady and gained momentum with each thrust. He pinched her nipple as his eyes rolled back in his head. Mckennah flipped him on his back taking control. He growled at her but she wasn't having it.

" It's my turn. " She said sinking down slowly on his cock.

Klaus wasn't having it. He grabbed her hips and slammed up into her over and over at vamp speed.

" Noooo! Not fair! " She gasped only to heat him chuckle and double his efforts. " Fuck yes don't stop! " She yelled as he sent into bliss.

Her muscles contracted around his pulsing cock and he came just as hard with a menacing growl. She collapsed on top of him and he wrapped her in his arms.

" Marry me. " He whispered.

Mckennah's head shot up. " What? "

He rolled her on her back and looked down at her. " Marry me. Be Mrs Mikaelson. "

The look of sheer adoration that poured out at her rendered her speechless. She knew he was waiting for an answer but the second she opened her mouth only a squeak came out. He chuckled.

" I'll take that as a yes. " He said nuzzling her neck.

When she got her bearings back she ran her fingers through his hair. " Are you sure? "

He got comfortable and made a noise. " Of course love. I know the perfect ring to seal the deal. "

They were both drifting off when a thought came to Mckennah's mind. They needed to get rid of Caroline and fast. She may not choose Damon but she'll be damned if the blonde bitch sinks her claws into him. Klaus' breathing evened out and sighed. Sleep didn't come as easy to her as it did to him.

A/N Okay so what do you all think? What should happen to Caroline? Did Mckennah make the right choice? Will Damon go out with out a fight? Let me know.


End file.
